Sebastian Hereth
Sebastian Hereth is a Soldat and a high-ranking member of the Soldaten Rebels who played a significant part in the battle against the Blitzleute. Appearance Sebastian is a lean, tall man with a strong posture. He has light-blue eyes, and long, flowing blond hair that goes below his shoulders. He wears a suit with black dress jacket and pants, with a white, clean shirt underneath that is tucked into his pants. Personality Sebastian has a very eccentric and flamboyant personality. His mannerisms and patterns of speech are often overzealous in that he is more vibrant than his fellow Rebels. He shares a kinship with Catarina Laessig similar to a brother-sister relationship. The two will typically bicker when not in battle. However, when teamed up in combat, they fight exceptionally well with each other. Sebastian commonly sees beauty in the most arduous of situations, including the abilities of his enemies. He compares battle to art, and thinks highly of enemies who have more 'artistic' abilities. He also shows compassion towards weaker foes, and expresses remorse at ending the lives of people who are significantly less powerful. However, he will gladly put this aside if his target has malicious intent. Sebastian shows great concern for his fellow Rebels, often putting himself in harm's way to save them and sending them away from a fight if he feels they are unable to be of significant help. Abilities Sebastian is a particularly skilled Soldat; well-versed in their basic Kräfte as well as a proficient hand-to-hand combatant. His Kraft, known as Lichtpheil, allows him to conjure a blow made of yellow energy. With this, he can fire arrows of the same nature with considerable accuracy and power. Sebastian is a capable archer, able to hit with pinpoint accuracy in the midst of intense combat. He is also at least bilingual, capable of fluent German as well as English. Story Allies at the Spectrum Sebastian is amongst the other Soldaten Rebels when Matt Withau is introduced to them by Eva Ferguson. He makes no comment and has no interaction with the Shinobi upon his arrival. After it is agreed that Matt will join them in their battle against the Blitzleute, the Rebels take their cargo jet to Europe to begin taking the Blitzleute down. The first time that Sebastian is given a significant mention is in Paris as the Rebels come under attack by the Parisian Blitzleute. Rebels leader Daniel Heinrich pairs Sebastian with Catarina Laessig to battle Emil Ludwig. The two Rebels engage the Blitzleute, but Sebastian and Catarina are far too strong for Emil. After a short incursion, Sebastian executes Emil before moving on. After Kirstin Dortmund uses Groß Erdemann, all attention is turned towards the massive golem she conjures to assault the city. Sebastian saves Sabine Grindle from a lethal attack by the golem before engaging the monster himself. Sebastian takes it upon himself to direct battle strategy with the low-ranking Rebels as he takes the frontline in an offensive against the golem. After a short battle against the golem, Sebastian is hit directly by the monster's powerful attack and left unconscious in the rubble of the city. After the Battle of Paris comes to an end, Sebastian takes part in escorting Matt around Paris while injured members of the Soldaten Rebels recover. After the Rebels are back on their feet, the group moves onto Switzerland, where they quickly defeat three Blitzleute members residing there. Leaving one Blitzleute in Liechtenstein and Johann's forces in Munich, the Rebels split up. Sebastian is among the team that travels to Munich to begin the final fight against Johann. He is next seen heavily wounded in a battle with Henrik Ferdinand, who stands over him uninjured. The two have a brief incursion which ends with Sebastian's quick defeat at Henrik's hands, however the battle is interrupted by the arrival of Helene Diethelm. As Johann is defeated by Daniel and Matt, he activates his suicide technique Schwerkraft in order to destroy his headquarters as well as all of the Rebels. However, Helene recovers the Rebels' cargo jet and rescues the Rebels to escape Johann's attack. However, Johann is too strong, his gravity field preventing them from escaping. Daniel wages a final assault on Johann, stunting his powers and sacrificing his own life to save his fellow Rebels. As Johann and Daniel are both apparently killed, the surviving members of the Rebels are left to pick up the pieces and clear their names with European authorities. After this is done, Matt requests to return to the scene of Daniel's death. The Rebels agree, and they return to find Daniel there, alive and waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC